villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orddu, Orwen
Orddu, ' Orwen' and Orgoch, also known as the Witches of Morva, are minor antagonists from Disney's 25th full-length animated feature film The Black Cauldron. They are a manipulative trio of traitorous witches who are infamous for making bargain with mortals and being the guardians of the Black Cauldron (which possesses the full power of Arawn Death-Lord). Orddu was voiced by the late Eda Reiss Merin, Orwen was voiced by the late Adele Malis-Morey, and Orgoch was voiced by Billie Hayes. Biographies They first appeared when Taran and his friends arrive to the Marshs of Morva to find the Black Cauldron before the Horned King does. Arriving at the witches' lair, they accidentally free the witches' collection of frogs, much to the witches' anger. Orddu threatens to make Taran and his friends pay by turning them into frogs and have then eaten. However, Taran stands his ground by wield a magical sword, saying that they came for the Black Cauldron. Orddu tries to appease him by giving him a collection of flying pots, but Taran's magical sword subsequently destroys them, much to the witches' surprise. Enamored by the sword's power, the witches propose a deal with Taran: they will give him the Cauldron in exchange for the sword. Taran reluctantly accepts the deal and hands over the sword to them. With the sword finally in their possession, the witches happily give the Black Cauldron to Taran and his friends as agreed. Appearing again in dark clouds, the witches inform the heroes that the Cauldron is indestructible, but its evil powers can be stopped by a living being who must sacrifice him/herself into the Cauldron by his/her own free will. The witches then depart away from the scene. Unfortunately for the witches, the Cauldron ends up being found by Gwythaints, and the heroes end up tied up and forced to watch as the Horned King uses the Cauldron to raise the Cauldron Born in an attempt to take over the world. Fortunately, Gurgi (who evaded capture) arrives to save his friends and sacrifices himself into the mouth of the Cauldron to destroy the Cauldron Born for good. This also resulted the Horned King to be killed by being pulled into the Cauldron after a failed attempt to kill Taran. Following the heroes' escape and the destruction of the Horned King's castle, the witches arrive to see Taran and his friends mourning for the loss of Gurgi. Taran then offers another deal to the witches: he will give the Cauldron back to them in exchange for reviving Gurgi. The witches are reluctant at this, but accept the deal after Fflewddur Fflam goads them to it. As they take away the Cauldron, they revive Gurgi before disappearing away in a destructive tornado. Trivia *Originally, they were going to be joined as one in one skirt, before was changed in the final film release. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Teams Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Guardians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necessary Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Families Category:Cannibals